


Home

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: KiyoYui move in together.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitch_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/gifts).



> I am taking prompts for drabbles on [my Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com) and my lovely friend Glitch asked for KiyoYui getting an apartment together or cooking together or fixing a sink together.

They found the perfect flat. Well, not perfect – the floors creaked and the kitchen appliances were old and temperamental – but perfect for Kiyoko and Yui. It was perfect because they could finally live together. The old draughty windows weren't so bad if you had someone who would cuddle under the blankets with you, and fighting an oven into submission was worth it if you could share the resulting batch of slightly doughy cookies.

Yui loved their flat, loved the fact that she could wake up with Kiyoko in her arms, loved that Kiyoko was waiting for her when she came back home from work. And it wasn't just Yui's home, it was Kiyoko's, too, and that made it the best place on earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No fixing sinks, but there is a shared flat and cookies being baked lol


End file.
